iseemfunpodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7
Episode 7: Headphone Healing Release Date June 16, 2013 Summary Jen sits in bed to talk to you about a woman she saw who did something wildly out of character during the last fifteen minutes of a flight, what we do in our heads and headphones, and there's a retraction regarding episode 6 about never having met a dove. Notes 0:00 - 0:14 Theme song plays. 0:14 - 2:00 Jen intros the episode by talking about her new theme song, created by . 2:00 - 6:06 Jen says she is in bed and having some tea. She talks about the podcast download numbers and ratings for the first few episodes. She says not to force your friends to listen. She doesn't want a co-host, she wants to lay in bed and babble. She talks about wanting to create an email address for the podcast but doesn't want people to get in touch with her. She says she might start a Facebook page. Jen worries about first time listeners starting with this episode. 6:06 - 8:04 Jen doesn't want to be a comedian that only talks about the road. She says touring as a comedian isn't the same as being on tour. 8:04 - 17:52 Jen tells a story about flying first class (on an upgrade) out of Portland and witnessing a with a prissy face defy airline rules and put on headphones and reclined her seat after they were told to put away all electronic devices and put their seats in the upright position. She describes her luggage and the woman's luggage and talks about how perfectly put together the woman is. She says the woman looks like she was born rich and Jen always feels like a little girl playing dress up; muppety and floppy. 17:52 - 19:33 Jen talks about her fear of choking in hotels and how she'll go to the lobby to take pills in case she chokes and what her psychiatrist told her about it. 19:33 - 33:16 Jen continues her story about the rich woman and her blaring iPod. Jen analyzes the woman's actions. She says she thinks of planes as mini hospitals. She channels the "Technically Guy" and says she doesn't want anyone to correct her on twitter. She tells a story about a boy that didn't kiss her on a childhood vacation. 33:16 - 39:22 Jen complains about babies on planes and how noise cancelling headphones don't work. Jen brings up Flight 93 (9/11). She does a retraction for Episode 6 regarding working with a professional dove. She says people that correct her annoy her. She says everything should be open on Sundays. She talks about guys who have never had a girlfriend. 39:22 - 40:37 Jen wraps up the podcast. She says the podcast will always be free. She says she hates her comedy albums. 40:37 - 42:28 Plugs Quotes "Someone who is born rich has a perfection about them that is unreal. The details...it looks like they have never used anything that they are wearing or holding or carrying." "Can we stop pretending that passengers can do a damn thing if a plane is crashing or a terrorist is there." "If you find yourself about to email me, tweet me, facebook me, a correction - like, "I know she probably wants this info" - please don't. Any info I need in life, I am a go-getter, I will get that info. I don't wanna hear it from you." Category:Episodes